wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Cryme Tyme
Cryme Tyme es un equipo de lucha libre profesional conformado por JTG y Shad. Ambos trabajan actualmente en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca RAW. Su gimmick o personaje es el de un par de criminales callejeros. Carrera World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2007) Ohio Valley Wrestling Shad y JTG hicieron equipo por primera vez mientras estaban en el territorio de desarrollo de la World Wrestling Entertainment, la Ohio Valley Wrestling en el verano del 2006. Originalmente se llamaron Shad Gaspard and the Neighborhoodie, pero luego cambiaron el nombre a The Gang Stars. En la OVW ganaron el Campeonato Sureño por Parejas de la OVW tras encer a Roadkill y Kasey James el 24 de mayo del 2006. Tras dos meses de reinado y algunas defensas contra equipos como The Untouchables, perdieron el campeonato frente a CM Punk y Seth Skyfire el 28 de julio de 2006. 2006 A finales del 2006, la WWE envió a The Gangs Stars al plantel principal de RAW, trabajando en house shows y dark matches. El 4 de septiembre, se empezó a promocionar su debut como equipo, ahora con el nombre de Cryme Tyme, enseñándoles en unos vídeos entrenando para su debut. Los videos promocionales, transmitidos semanalmente, mostraban a Cryme Tyme asaltando a gente, como excusa de sus "ejercicios de entrenamiento" para trabajar en el mejoramiento de su "velocidad", "agilidad", "manejo", "resistencia" e "intensidad".view Cryme Tyme wrestled as faces in their house show and dark matches, finally making their television debut—a win over Johnny and Mikey of the Spirit Squad —as such on the October 16 Raw. After arriving on Raw they were depicted covertly stealing things—such as Jerry Lawler's laptop, and a plasma screen TV —during interviews and while celebrating wins with the commentary team. thumb|left|Cryme Tyme en Raw On November 5, the team made their pay-per-view debut at Cyber Sunday, defeating Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, The Highlanders (Rory and Robbie McAllister), and Charlie Haas & Viscera in a four team tornado tag team match. Later that same month they were featured in a Raw segment that parodied Michael Richards's "Laugh Factory incident". In the skit, a wrestler (Nick Berk)—acting as a stand in for Richards—recreated the scene of the incident by using racial slurs and insults until Cryme Tyme confronted him on stage. Nervous, he offered an apology, but Gaspard kicked him in the head and JTG made a Seinfeld-esque joke, saying "What's the deal with the Bloods and the Crips? Can't they all just get along?". This event was the beginning of a series of vignettes and skits featuring Cryme Tyme interacting with different, unexpected audiences. 2007 Around the same time they began a program with the reuniting World's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas), during which Benjamin began to express disgust with Cryme Tyme's antics, calling them offensive and harmful to the black community. During the storyline Haas started "acting black", but after the World's Greatest Tag Team handed Cryme Tyme their first loss on the January 29, 2007 Raw, the program was dropped, with Cryme Tyme appearing mainly on Raw's sister show Heat, only appearing on Raw in backstage segments. On July 21, 2007, Cryme Tyme appeared at an Ohio Valley Wrestling event and wrestled the OVW Southern Tag Team Champion James Boys (K.C. and Kassidy James), taking the title. At the next weeks television tapings the James Boys were again announced as Champions, with no explanation of how they won the title back being offered. The duo returned to Raw in July and started a gimmick where they would take items and auction them off to the crowd. This led to a program with the World Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, but both JTG and Shad were released from their WWE contracts on September 2, 2007 before the feud was resolved. Circuito independiente Regreso a la WWE (2008-2009) En Raw esta pareja vuelve para enfrentarse a Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch, Cryme Tyme gana. La semana siguiente se enfrentaron nuevamente a Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch, pero esta vez fueron derrotados. En la edición de Raw del 30 de junio, Cryme Tyme ayudan a John Cena a darle una paliza a JBL. En el siguiente Raw, destrozaron el coche de JBL, y pintaron las iniciales CTC que significaba Cryme Tyme Cenation. Finalmente John Cena se une a Cryme Tyme, formando un nuevo Tag Team llamado Cryme Tyme Cenation, y desvelando que significaban las iniciales pintadas en el coche de JBL. En la edición de Raw del 21 de julio, Cryme Tyme y Cena derrotaron a JBL y a los Campeones Mundiales en Parejas Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase. En Unforgiven, DiBiase y Rhodes derrotaron a Cryme Tyme, reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. En el evento No Mercy después de la derota de John "Bradshaw" Layfield, en el titantron le enviaron un mensaje a John "Bradshaw" Layfield, después se llevaron su limusina y también llevándose a las divas junto al Sgt.Slaughter. En Cyber Sunday 2008 perdieron ante The Miz & John Morrison. En Survivor Series fueron eliminados formando parte del equipo de Shawn Michaels contra el de JBL, lucha la cual ganó el equipo de Michaels. En el 2009]], antes de Royal Rumble en el RAW de 01/19/2009, le ganaron un Non-Title Match a The Miz & John Morrison y ganando una oportunidad en el RAW]] de la semana siguiente, Cryme Tyme participó en Royal Rumble Match, entrando JTG en el número 9, siendo este el único en entrar a la batalla real y siendo eliminado por Undertaker durando 11:59, despues en el RAW del día siguiente no lograron arrebatarle sus campeonatos en su lucha titular y pierden ante The Miz & John Morrison, reteniendo los World Tag Team Championship. En lucha *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **'G9' (Samoan drop (Gaspard) / Running front flip neckbreaker](JTG) combination) **Inverted double leg slam (Gaspard) / Splash (JTG) combination *'Tema musical' **''"Bringin' Da Hood To U"'' de Jim Johnston Campeonatos y logros *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 veces) Lista de campeones en parejas del OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. Referencias Enlaces externos *JTG's Profile at WWE.com *Shad's Profile at WWE.com *Cryme Tyme "Training videos" en WWE.com *Cryme Tyme at Online World of Wrestling